


Kitty Cartoons

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Happy Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Season 1, Shameless Season 1 setting, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: A silly one shot set in Season 1.Debbie has set up a business on the street which is notoriously considered Milkovich turf. Fluff and nonsense and just generally light hearted fun :) Enjoy xx





	Kitty Cartoons

The street was fairly quiet. Summer had one of two effects on the residents of Chicago’s South Side, it either made them loud and raucous, like a mob on the verge of total mayhem with parties raging into the small hours and out the other side, undiminished in their ferocity. Or, on days like today, people were slow and quiet, subdued by the heat and the light which managed to creep and stray into every crevice.

Only the most diligent people would work today and Debbie Gallagher was nothing if not diligent. She had dragged her deck chair out to the front of the house, poured herself a pitcher of water and set up her rickety easel on the cracked paving slabs. She set out her example pieces and hung up her price list.

She did better trade when the adults of the neighbourhood had been drinking, they were more likely to egg each other on and commission several pieces at once. Still, she persisted and worked on her tan during the long wait between customers … well … not really worked on it, more like worked on trying not to burn too much. She applied sun-cream every hour and set her egg timer to make sure she didn’t forget. It was as she was reapplying cream to the back of her legs that a shadow fell over her and Debbie glanced up startled.

“What the fuck is this?”

Debbie blinked up at the trio of teenage boys and swallowed heavily. She hadn’t heard them coming but rumour was that when the Milkovich’s meant business, you never did. All three were wearing grubby shorts and tank tops, but the steel toes of their boots were just as formidable in the sun as in snow.

“This is my new professional venture, it operates on Friday, Saturday – that’s today…”

Debbie tried a smile but did not receive one in return. The shortest Milkovich drew heavily on the last dregs of a cigarette before flicking the butt over his shoulder in a shower of sparks. Debbie cleared her throat nervously and pressed on.

“…and, um, Wednesday.”

The two bigger boys looked bored of her already but the other one who had asked the question, whose name she thought might be Ricky or Mitch, or something like that, was looking at her with something close to amusement.

“Professional venture, huh? You sellin’ lemonade?”

“Not today. That is available Monday, Tuesday, and most Sundays.”

Debbie bit the inside of her cheeks as one of the older brother’s reached past her to pick up one of the samples.

“Um … if you are interested, my business is called ‘Kitty Cartoons’ I can draw anyone as a kitty… a cat.”

Debbie amended hastily as the boy holding the drawing frowned.

“Mickey, this is bullshit. It’s our turf. This fuckin’ kid is making it look like a playground.”

“It’s public property!”

Debbie shot back and then took a step backwards as the huge mountain of unwashed teen-boy lowered the picture and glared at her directly.

“So?”

“So I can trade here too.”

Mickey discretely placed himself between Joey and the little redhead. He had no problem with telling the Gallagher kid to fuck off, maybe even tipping the stand over if it seemed appropriate, but there was no need to scare her. Joey always went straight to physical intimidation; it was, in Mickey’s opinion, why he couldn’t get shit done properly. Smack heads, drunks, or women beaters – sure. You get up in those guys faces straight away and show ‘em who’s boss. But other people required more subtlety. Besides it wasn’t like they were actually going to rough up a kid, especially a girl.

“Ay! I ain’t decided if you can trade here or not, little orphan Annie.”

“Original.”

Debbie dead-panned and Mickey decided he liked at least two Gallagher’s. He smirked at her and glanced at the house, licking his lip absently

“Your brother’s home?”

“Yes. My Dad too …”

Mickey looked back down at Debbie and his smile took her by surprise

“Frank’s a useless shit, kid. Better off learning to use your own fists than ever relying on him.”

Debbie let out the breath she had been holding and squared her shoulders.

“I don’t need to! Your reputation would suffer if people knew you beat up a little girl in the street for selling cartoons. Hmm?”

Mickey’s smile, already prettier than Debbie had expected, blossomed into a beautiful grin and despite her heart pounding in her chest, she smiled back at him. It was impossible not to. Mickey was about to say something when the front door flew open and Lip and Ian burst onto the front porch. Lip was holding the bat at his shoulder and he took the steps in one jump, though when he spoke, his voice was cheerful enough

“Hey Mickey! Joey, Tony. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. Too hot though.”

Lip nodded as if the small talk was all in neighbourly fun.

“Yeah, yeah. So what’s up?”

Mickey shrugged, his gaze flicking between Lip and Ian, lingering on Ian for just as long as he dared. He was shirtless and his hair was damp, like he’d just got out of the shower. Mickey took a deep breath and flexed his biceps a little, drawing himself up to his full height, so that he was just a smidge taller than Ian.

“Nothin’. Just explaining to … what’s your name?”

“Debbie.”

“Right, Debbie, that this is our turf. As a rule we don’t like other businesses on it.”

“It’s a cartoon stand run by a little kid, Mickey.”

Ian said, frowning as he stepped up beside Lip, though his hand came to rest on the bat, urging it down and well away from Mickey’s face.

“Yeah and I see that, but my Dad sent us over to have a look cause he heard it was somethin’ else.”

“It’s not.”

Ian retorted flatly and Mickey licked his lip again, squinting down the street as if looking for something on the horizon. He didn’t understand why, and maybe it was just because Gallagher made his balls fizz like a crazy fucked up cola can, but he didn’t like the thought of displeasing Ian. It was the only reason he had bothered to get out of bed and traipse the few blocks over to the Gallagher house with Tony and Joey. The whole thing really shouldn’t have been his problem but he didn’t want shit going down that didn’t have to because a fall out with the Gallagher clan would mean a fall out with Ian and Mickey liked what they had going on. Whatever the fuck it was.

“I could do you a free drawing?”

“What?”

Mickey had pretty much forgotten Debbie was there and he looked down now with a scowl.

“I have black and blue pencils so your hair and eyes will be fine and I could do your tattoos on the kitty’s paws so it’s more tailored to your unique style.”

Joey snorted and Tony made a noise that could have been a sign of amusement or a phlegmy throat but it was Ian who Mickey found himself looking at again. His eyes had taken on that particular shine they got when he was hoping things would play out a certain way… normally Mickey only saw that look when he stomped into the Kash’n’Grab and Ian looked up eagerly, like Mickey was actually important or some shit. It was like a blend of excitement and hope that Mickey was there for him, which he always fuckin’ was, and seeing that look was one of the best parts of Mickey’s day.

Despite the fact that he was on a job for his dad.

Despite the fact that his brother’s and that asshole, Lip were stood there.

Despite the fact that it was the middle of the day in the middle of the street, Mickey felt himself softening and suddenly the thought of a little girl drawing a kitty version of him as payment for setting up on Milkovich turf seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

“Fine. But it better look badass.”

Debbie grabbed her pad and colouring pencils and pointed to the deck chair.

“Sit, please.”

Mickey lowered himself down, tongue firmly set in his cheek and Debbie held up a pencil and squinted through one eye at him.

“What would you say a cat’s best qualities are?”

“What?”

Mickey’s brows knitted together and he spread his hands in an exasperated gesture

“I don’t know. They’re sneaky and shit. They can see in the dark, which is cool I guess.”

“Actually, that’s a myth, although their vision is …”

Lip trailed off as blue eyes narrowed in his direction, then rolled lazily in the direction of the older Milkovich’s, who both moved ever so slightly closer. Lip shoved a smoke between his lips and stayed quiet about the attributes and capabilities of cats.

His point proven, Mickey turned his attention back to Debbie who was carefully sketching an outline

“How much do you sell these for?”

“A dollar.”

“How much you made so far?”

“Thirty three dollars.”

Mickey nodded and rubbed a finger down the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, that don’t seem to be much of a problem to me. You done?”

“I need to do the paws…”

“Well hurry it up, I got shit to do.”

“Hey!”

Ian cocked his head to the side and gave Mickey a sharp look which Mickey mostly ignored but when Debbie presented him with the drawing, he gave Ian a cursory side-eye after thanking her to be sure his appreciation had been sincere enough. A small smile and a nod confirmed that it had been.

The cartoon was actually pretty good. Cat-Mickey was lean, scrappy looking thing, scowling from large blue eyes, a cigarette poking out between neat little fangs and distinct lettering across its white paws.

Joey and Tony realised that whatever promise of a fight had hung in the air when the Gallagher boys came out had disappeared into the hazy heat of the day, along with any chance of trashing the kids stall. If Mickey was satisfied, and the chaos was cancelled, they were going home.

“We’re leaving.”

Joey grunted and Mickey waved him off without looking up.

“You good?”

Lip had been observing the play by play of events and whatever was going on between Ian and Mickey Milkovich was clearly nothing he wanted any part of. Weirdly his little brother seemed to be the one in control of the situation and although it was disappointing not to be able to crack Mickey with the bat; it was also probably for the best.

“Yeah, thanks. Debs, you want to take a break? I’ll call you if you get a customer.”

Ian ruffled his sister’s hair as she bounded past him, following Lip up the steps into their home.

“See ya, Mickey!”

Debbie called and disappeared inside, leaving Mickey and Ian on opposite sides of the thin mesh fence. Mickey turned the cartoon so Ian could see it and grinned at the redheads smiling reaction.

“You’d make a good cat.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d pet you.”

“Fuck off.”

Mickey smeared away the goofy smile with the pad of his thumb and folded the picture, stuffing it in his shorts pocket.

“Am I seeing you later?”

He asked, hoping that there was no desperation in his voice.

“Sure. Three? Usual place?”

“Yep. See ya.”

Mickey turned on his heel and began to walk down the street when Ian called after him. Ordinarily he would have kept walking and let Gallagher wear his throat out yelling or come running if he had something to say. But Mickey was never too sure about what sort of stupid shit might come out of Gallagher’s mouth so he turned around and walked back.

“What?”

Ian knew better than to lay hands on Mickey, but he fixed him with a look that blew the older boys pupils wide in an expression that Ian knew all too well but disregarded for the moment.

“Mickey, you ever come after my little sister again, I’ll kick your ass.”

Whatever he had been expecting it wasn’t a threat and Mickey shifted his feet uneasily as his body stirred.

“Bitch, you wish!”

He managed once the blood began to flow back toward his brain, but it was a feeble quip and had no real heat to it. A drunk lady swayed around the corner, her arm around a friend who was equally intoxicated.

“See you at three, Mickey.”

Ian let the expression on his face soften and gave Mickey a lopsided grin, before turning and hurrying up the steps to get Debbie.


End file.
